1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fishing line activity detector and fish attractant and, more particularly, to a fishing lure having a tension activated light.
2. Description of the Related Art
The technology used by anglers to catch fish has become increasingly complex in nature. Fishermen no longer rely on the traditional hook and worm approach to attract fish. Instead, a broad range of products are available, designed to aid the fisher to catch more fish quickly. One of the more popular aids is that of specialized lures designed to attract a higher rate of fish, thereby increasing the strike rate for a fisher. In keeping with these modern trends, there is a constant need for new and different fishing lures that provide a competitive edge when attracting fish. Many fish are attracted to various types of light, especially reflections that come from body of fish prey. Consequently, a need has been felt for providing a fishing lure that can be lighted upon application of line tension to the lure, illuminating the tail and serving both as a fish attractant and a activity detector.